Uncover
by Knight of the Hype
Summary: It was Sarah's Birthday, What happened on the Knight of it? #KnightOfTheHunter #XmasAndNewYearSpesh #KnightOfGifts. Song for the whole story is "Uncover" by Lindsey Ray


**Hey guys!**  
**Hype here with another Xmas, Actually this is a New Year special already since its Dec. 31 to you guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating' for a while, It's just that I need to do some family time.**  
**Plus I'm in a car right now going to N.A.I.A. (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to pick up my aunt.**

**And BTW... I'm having stomachache of this.**  
**But that won't stop me.**

**So basically, This story is about Sarah's Birthday ongoing, From the end of "Knight of the Hunter", Ep. 5**

**So I hope you enjoy!**

Uncover

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

"I'm packing up, Ya I am, I'm in my Pod room packing up To go to my Dad's Beach house..." I sing as I was packing up

It's my Bday today.  
I'm really happy and SOOOO EXCITED!

Well, 99% of it yes, 1% no.  
Why?

It's because of that damn stupid, Michael Knight the II

He has been driving me sad the whole day since this morning

Ever since he coupled up with Ms. MI6 and kissed her lovely

"Oooo! I am so In love with Cassandra, She's so stupid, She is so british, And so jolly bad" I imitate him, But in my way :D

Ugh... Why does he have to be the guy who is attractive

Why can't he just choose another girl like me?!

"Sarah are you staying in the pod, Tonight?" KITT's modulator instantly Came up on screen

"Yea, I'm li'l tired, I'll drive home in the morning"

"I thought that it was customary to celebrate one's birth with, A celebration among family and friends" That gave me a freeze, I wanted to, But Mike... Just ruined ALL of it, I wanted to have him, But he's just taken.

"Yea it'd customary... Just not into it" I made an excuse

"Happy Birthday Sarah" He said

"Thanks KITT"

For a brief moment, The screen changed and showed a thermal imaging scan of Mike and Cassandra

"Sarah I think there is something that you should hear..." KITT played the video with sound

"I would love... To take this further, But...-"

"Is there someone else?" Cassandra cut Mike off and he paused for quite time

"It...It's a little hard... To explain" The video stopped there

Wow...  
Mike does love me...

I smiled  
But then again I frowned just because KITT may be tricking me "Well that guy is hard to track..." I replied

But if it was real... Why wouldn't he just say it to me since then!  
Or at least remember my Birthday is today?!  
Why Mike... Why?

I just went back folding and packing up my stuff...

"SARAH! I need you in the S.S.C." Mike's face came up into the screen and looked like there was an emergency going on in the complex

"Yea! On my way!" I said as I ran through the door and get into the dark hallways

**Mike's P.O.V.**

"Michael, Sarah is approaching" KITT spoke through the earwig "I am certainly sure that she will be here around 10 seconds"

"Ok, Turn off the lights!" I said excitedly as I leaned on KITT's Passenger door with something called 'an epic bottle of wine' wrapped with a ribbon

"Hello?" I saw Sarah appeared when she arrived "Mike?"

Sarah was getting worried, But only if she asked it herself.

"Lights" Sarah gave up

KITT then followed her orders  
From Scanner, To the cage lights, To the S.S.C's lights

Sarah just pursed her lips and looked at me

"Happy Birthday Sarah" I smiled at her as he walked closer, Still with her lips pursed

I walk closer and introduce to her the wine

"Oh my god I don't believe it" Sarah widened her eyes, looking at the bottle

"Thanks or saving my life" I pause as she snickered "Again"

"This is really wonderful" She thanked me

"Hey I told you I was takin' you out..." Now I showed Sarah KITT "Wanna ride in my car?" I insisted

She just laughed and laughed "You know, We need to ask permission"

"Oh ok... Can we?"

Sarah just noticed that she was one of the creators of the A.I.

"Ok"

"Alright, Get in milady" I opened the door for her

-On the road, 10PM-

**Author's P.O.V.**

The mustang was rolling down the roads and it's driver pulled over on a cliff

Both of them went hand-in-hand sitting down on the bench that Mike prepared  
As well as the mat and the glasses

Little did they know, KITT took a picture of it at the right angle and put some effects on it

Mike and Sarah sat down on the mat and Mike prepared the glasses and put some wine in it

Both of them were looking at the stars in the night sky  
Shinning brightly.

Mike looked at Sarah, Who was smiling at the sky, Amazed by the constellations

Mike's pinky went to Sarah's and he brushed his with hers

"Sarah?"

"Yea?" The scientist looked turned her head at him

"I'm sorry, About Me and Cassandra" He apologised

Sarah just smirked in a normal form, Not Happy, Or Mad"

"Its oka-"

"No seriously Sarah, I am very very sorry that I kinda made her as my girlfriend"

"Mike-"

"And that I even spoiled your Birthday for you"

"But-"

"Sarah, Please, Please forgive me. I promise I will never break your heart, Ever again"

"Mike... First of all, I would never be here thanks to you, Second, You are one of the most, Unbelievable people that I had ever seen, It's ok, You don't need to apologize, You were doing the best not to break my heart, And third... I know the real you. I know that you don't know who I really am in the inside, That's what is special about our relationship Mike." Sarah explained

Mike just looked down

"Mike..."

"Yea?"

.

"I love you." She confessed

Mike's heart is pumping fast now  
He doesn't know what to exactly say right now

"I love you too Sarah." Mike replied

Sarah was falling for those chocolate brown eyes again  
More like cute puppy eyes

Sarah leaned in closer to the face  
And closed her eyes

Mike on the other hand, Just stayed still.

When their lips met.  
He closed his as well  
He then held her left cheek and started enjoying one another's mouth

Sarah pressed his lips more deeply and then the next thing Mike knew.

Sarah was laying on top of him  
It was really one heated kiss

Mike put his arms around her and started his moves.

He then licks her tongue and she licks his  
The romance burning so much between them was just uncontainable

Mike was really being pushed down.  
He was too weak for Sarah's strength right now

She was enjoying every second of it.  
She was getting so heated up that she thought that it was a dream

But how could this dream could come true?  
Was it her?  
Was it Mike?  
Was it KITT?  
Was it Billy and Zoe?  
Or was it just true love?

After the whole sessiom.  
Mike just turned back to Sarah "Hey Sarah?"

"Hm?" Sarah asked

"...Do...Do... Do you want to... Be my girlfriend?" Mike cannot say it really well

She was his fiance, Then wife, Then XWife, And back to girlfriend.  
Wierd tree goin'.  
Don't ya think?

Sarah was barely going to say Yes  
But through all that?  
She couldn't jusy be bestfriends for that, They are partners.

"Well... I just... I... Yes i will be your girlfriend" Sarah smiled with the right answer

"R-Really? I thought you would refuse, Because that whole... Dead th-"

"Mike I don't care about it ok, That topic moved on long ago already." Sarah cut him off

"But-"

"Mike... It. Moved. On." Sarah said with pauses

"Ok then." Mike looked down

"Why the wrong face?"

Mike just looked up at her  
And smiled "KITT deploy the fireworks now."

Suddenly, KITT's grills opened in half and then fireworks lighted up in the sky

"Hah!" Sarah was amazed

Then the last firework, Spelled something

It said "I will never be back to the way I was before"

"Mike..."

"Sarah I promise, Seriously I will never be bad to you again, Because now I can see clearly" Mike stated

"Mike, Thank you, I now do not want to leave you by your side anymore." Sarah thanks

"Your welcome" Mike smiled

"I love you so much Mike."

"I love you desperately Sarah..."

**Alright. So it took my two days to finish this**  
**And since I don't have any time, I'll see ya in the next story which is titled "Last Christmas"**

**See ya there!**

**~One man can make a difference**

**-TheHyperWriter**


End file.
